


Shotgun

by kittenwrath



Series: Gruff but Tender [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: Anonymous on Tumblr requested:I like how you write Rick as actually having a good time with the Reader. He's not so cranky! You should do one where they smoke weed together!
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Gruff but Tender [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

Work was shit. Just absolute, total shit for weeks. All I wanted to do this weekend was fall into my bed and stay there until Monday morning. I didn’t want to see people, talk to people, or even think about people. Just me. Alone.

So, of course — Rick showed up.

“Ugh, _nooo,_ ” I groaned when the swirling green portal materialized in my bedroom.

“I — I heard that,” he said, rolling his eyes as he stepped through the void.

“Then leave,” I whined, pulling the comforter over my head.

“Nah.” He flopped down on the bed next to me, the shock wave nearly bouncing me off the side. With an exasperated sigh, I pulled the comforter down my eyes briefly to confirm what I knew I’d find. 

“At least take your shoes off,” I demanded, annoyance lacing my tone.

“Okay, sourpuss.” A moment later I heard them fall to the floor.

“What do you want?”

“What — what do you think? I’m horny.” I felt him roughly jab the tips of his fingers into my shoulder. “Come on, let’s fuck.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah. Boo-fuckin’-hoo.”

Then, the silence stretched. I rolled to my side, facing away from him, refusing to leave the cocoon of my comforter and he refused to leave, period. But he was quiet -- for once -- and had ceased jabbing me, so I was actually on the verge of drifting off when I felt my protective layer slowly being peeled away. 

“I-I-I know you’re not asleep,” he challenged. I remained still and closed my eyes, ignoring him when I felt his fingers brush the hair from my neck. He heaved a frustrated sigh at my intentional lack of response before I felt his body press against my back and his lips ghost along the path his fingers had traveled seconds earlier. 

“Come on, baby,” he whispered as he continued to lightly trail his lips across my neck. “Let – lemme make you feel good, yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled. I knew I was being a brat and his shift in demeanor -- calculated though it may be -- successfully softened me, just a bit. “It’s been so shitty lately and I’m just super stressed.” 

“Mmmhmm,” he hummed against my sensitive skin. “All the more reason to _let me_.” He snuggled closer to my back while wrapping his hands around my hips, pulling my ass flush against his growing erection. And, just as I was about to relent, he abruptly sat up and scrambled off the bed. I turned to watch as he slipped his shoes back on and pulled out his portal gun.

“Where are you going?”

“Oh, _now_ you — uh —y-y-you don’t want me to leave?” He smirked, shot a portal at the wall and hopped through. “I know what you need. Be right back!” I heard him call before it popped from existence. 

\----------

I jerked awake when I felt the bed shift below my feet and by the time I opened my eyes, Rick had crawled his way up my body and was nose to nose with me, holding himself up on his hands and knees.

“Wha –“ started before he gripped my jaw in one large hand to hold me in place so he could press his lips to mine. Still under a haze of drowsiness, I didn’t have the slightest clue what his true intention was until it was too late. So, when he forced a stream of smoke into my mouth, I was completely caught off guard and immediately coughed like a lunatic. 

“Have I told you how much I hate you?” I asked, still coughing.

“Cut the dramatics, will ya?” he replied with a laugh, leaning back on his haunches over my legs. I craned my neck to find the source of the smoke. 

“New bong?”

“Nah, I stole it,” he confessed, lowering his hands to unbutton and unzip my jeans. I swatted him away and sat upright.

“Do it again,” I demanded. With a wolfish grin, he twisted his upper body and snatched the bong from my dresser — his long arms seemingly able to reach across an endless expanse. 

“You — y-y-you better be ready this time,” he chided. I only scoffed in reply before lying back down as he lit the bong and took a hit. When he leaned back over me, I palmed the back of his head as he pressed his lips to mine once more. When all the smoke had transferred from his mouth, he rose again and hooked his fingers under the hem of my shirt. I flicked my eyes down my body at him, still holding the smoke but when I felt his fingers tickle my stomach, I coughed it out with a laugh. Once I had caught my breath, he swiftly lifted my shirt up above my bra and hunched over me to place tender kisses on my stomach and ribs, igniting tiny sparks across my skin.

“Another,” I said, nudging him back up. And, we continued that cycle until we were both delightfully high and relaxed. 

\----------

“Mmm, I feel so _good_.” As the night wore on, Rick had managed to vanquish every stitch of my clothing and was now draped over me entirely with his mouth latched to my neck and his hands taking slow, lazy paths across my heated skin. He had shed most of his clothing as well, minus his underwear. All of my stress as well as the entire world seemed to dissolve under his expert touch and I wished this moment would last forever. 

“I want on top,” I decided all at once, placing my palms on his chest to push him up. He didn’t protest. He usually never did when he was this high. Instead, he became malleable -- like warm silly putty in my hands. Without a word, he flipped us and I giggled when he flopped ungracefully on his back. Once he settled, I positioned myself to straddle his hips, wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder. 

“What -- w-w-what are ya gonna do?” he asked, gliding slender fingers through my hair. He had a dreamy look in his eyes that made me weak.

“I’m gonna dry hump you until you cum in your underwear,” I said with a sly smile, slowly gyrating my hips against his crotch. He didn’t reply -- only smiled lazily and closed his eyes. Taking my cue, I lowered my head to kiss him. He responded immediately, sweeping his talented tongue in my mouth, running a hand through my hair again while the other settled on my hip. 

“You -- you’re so fuckin’ pretty,” he said, once I had pulled back for a breath. I only moved my lips to his neck in response, kissing the way I knew he liked before moving to the back of his ear. He hitched a breath when he felt my teeth graze the sensitive flesh and pulled my hips down while pressing his up. I softly moaned in appreciation and licked a strip across his jaw. 

“Fuuuck,” he breathed, repeating the motion with his hips as I continued to grind against him. “You’re so good, baby.”

“Yeah, but I can be better,” I teased, peppering more kisses up the opposite side of his neck.

“Mmm -- fuck me, sweetheart.”

“Yeah? You want that?” He nodded his head and rolled his hips upward again. “What’s the magic word?” I whispered in his ear.

“ _Please_ ,” he breathed, gripping my hips tighter as I continued to grind. He was rock solid now and I knew that I had soaked his underwear completely. The thought made me crazy and I was suddenly desperate to shove his cock deep inside me. So, I dismantled him just long enough to rip his briefs off and then positioned myself above him, rubbing the head of his cock through my slick folds. 

“Tell me you want it,” I demanded as he moaned below me. “Tell me you want my tight cunt wrapped around your fat cock.”

“Oh god,” he croaked, finally opening his eyes. “You know I do, baby.”

The sight of him below me, completely under my control, was like a hit of the best drug -- so rare but worth the wait. So, I gave him what we both craved and slowly sank down. 

“You like that?” I asked, rocking my hips forward and back while lightly scraping my nails down his chest. He moaned again in response, seemingly unable to form words. “I love your cock so much, Rick.”

“Baby, I -- _oh fuck_ \--” he cut off with a whimper when I rose and sank back down in one fluid stroke. The stretch of him was amazing and I let loose a soft moan of my own as I deeply fucked my pussy on his cock, keeping the pace intentionally slow to edge us both.

“Come here,” he said, reaching toward me when I started grinding my hips again. I obeyed his request, leaning forward until we were chest to chest. “You’re such a -- such a little tease,” he whispered against my lips. Before I could reply with something witty yet sexy, he firmly gripped my hips and began swiftly pounding into me. I lowered my face to his shoulder and cried out -- the force of his thrusts so perfect -- knowing then that he had regained control.

“See baby --” he panted in my ear as he continued to savagely fuck into me, “-- don’t you -- isn’t this better, huh?”

“Yes!” I screamed, knowing full well that he wanted me to admit he was right; that a good fucking would cure all that ailed me.

“Yeah -- fuck yeah, sweetheart. I know what you need, baby girl. You gonna cum, huh?”

“Yes, Rick! Oh god, please don’t stop!” I begged. He was right, as usual. He always knew just what I needed and never failed to provide -- gripping my hips tighter to slam them down on his cock in time with his upward thrusts. The added closeness caused my clit to rub wonderfully against his pubic bone, sending waves of pulsing pleasure through my cunt until I came with a moaning sob, my face pressed against his neck. 

“Oh, yes -- that’s a good girl. You -- are y-you ready for me?” He didn’t wait for my reply -- only slammed into my cunt one last time and held my hips down as he filled me up. “Fuckin’ -- _ah, shit!_ \-- your pussy’s so fuckin’ _perfect_!” he growled, rocking his hips upward until he was completely spent. Then, all at once, every bit of tension left his body and he sagged into the mattress with a groan. Still catching my breath, I remained plastered to his front. And, as soon as he recovered, he laid into me -- 

_“Oh, Rick. I -- I hate you. Leave me alone!_ ” he mocked, pitching his voice high. I giggled, my face still pressed to his neck. _“I-I-I don’t wanna ride your dick. Go away!”_

“Okay, okaaay,” I relented, rolling my boneless body off of his chest to settle at his side. I felt a gush of wetness as we parted but was much too exhausted to care. “You’re always right. Now, just let me snuggle you for like two minutes.”

“Ugh, _fine._ But, I -- uh -- I-I-I need another hit first.”

**_The End._ **


End file.
